Just a dream
by HPandWforever
Summary: Hermione keeps having dreams about a certain someone. What should she do about them?
1. Chapter 1

Story takes place in the trio's 6th year at Hogwarts. The twins have returned to finish their education, mainly because their mother won't shut up about it.

_She uncovered her eyes. They were in the Room of Requirement, it had to be, no other room in the castle could ever look like this. It was the most romantic scene she could ever imagine. A fire was burning in a magnificent fireplace, a cosy little loveseat stood before it. On the mantelpiece stood candles which emitted a faint rosy glow. On the other side of the room was a candlelit table for 2. All in all, it was something she had never thought possible._

_He led her to the table and as she sat down the first course arrived, just as if the kitchen was connected to this room as well. They talked and talked through the entire meal, about every subject imaginable. And whenever their conversation turned sad or fearful he would make a joke or two and soon she would feel better again. _

_After dinner they moved their conversation to the loveseat. He was in the middle of explaining something when he caught her staring at his lips. She blushed, she'd been thinking of how soft they looked and how it would feel to kiss them. As if he could read her mind he ever so slowly moved forwards. She met him halfway and closed her eyes. When their lips met it was the most amazing feeling in the world. All she wanted was more so she moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer. One of his hands was tangling her hair, the other was around her waist and pulling her body against his. She leaned backwards and, reading her mind again, he moved with her. They were now lying down and suddenly he was everywhere. He kissed her face, along her jaw to her ears, her neck, her collarbone. His hands were in her hair, on her thighs, running up and down her back, going over her blouse. All she could do was sigh and enjoy the feeling._

_While looking up towards her face he suddenly stopped. She looked around so she could see what he was staring at and saw the magnificent king-sized bed that had appeared. He looked into her eyes and said "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." She smiled and answered "Who do you think conjured the bed?"_

_..._

Hermione opened her eyes and remembered the previous night. "Shit!"

She couldn't believe she'd had another dream about Fred Weasley.

**This is my first ever fanfic, please review if you have any comments. All help is welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slightly annoyed Hermione got out of bed, got dressed and picked up her bag of toiletries. While in the shower she thought about her latest dream exploits with Fred. She couldn't help but think that the dreams were getting worse. They'd started with just a kiss and that had already been confusing enough, now she was doing things she wouldn't even consider doing awake!

She got out of the shower, dried herself off and pulled her hair into a neat bun. She was talking to herself when she walked into the common room to wait for Ron and Harry before heading to breakfast. "This is ridiculous! He's just a boy!"

"Who's a boy Granger?"

_Oh no!_ She turned around and looked into the face of Fred Weasley. _Oh why is he so beautiful? What?! Where did that come from?!_

"Well, who's the mystery guy?" George, standing next to his twin, asked after a few seconds.

"There is no mystery guy. And even if there were it would be none of your business." Hermione said a bit louder than necessary.

"No need to shout" Fred said.

"We're standing right next to you" George continued.

Somehow she always managed to tell the twins apart, though everyone else always had trouble with it, even their own mother. She supposed she was just more observant than all the others.

"So?" They asked in choir.

"So what?" She'd gotten distracted by comparing the minute differences in their faces and had forgotten what they were talking about.

"You still haven't told us who the guy is Granger." they answered.

"What guy?" asked Ron, who had just come down from the boys' dormitories with Harry.

"She's going out with some mystery guy and she won't tell us who it is." George said with a big smile.

"Come again?" said Harry, clearly confused that Hermione would go out with someone and not tell him and Ron about it.

"Oh it's nothing, they're just being annoying. Come on let's get some breakfast." Hermione said and quickly pulled the two of them with her.

Once through the portrait hole Harry looked around to check they were alone and asked "So what was all that about?"

Hermione searched for an excuse and said "I was talking to myself about someone who's always wandering around the library and they apparently assumed I was going out with the guy. Which I am not, by the way. They were just being their oh so charming selves again." While saying this she was thinking that Fred could probably be _very_ charming if he wanted to.

"So you're not seeing someone you haven't told us about?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "No Ronald! You know I would have told you two about that."

"Ok, just checking." Ron answered, looking slightly relieved.

Everything sorted out they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast and the boys soon seemed to forget about the whole thing, for which Hermione was extremely grateful.

Fred watched as Hermione walked away and once again wondered about what a beautiful girl she had become. When she'd first come to Hogwarts he'd always thought of her as one of his younger brother's best friends. But since the beginning of the previous year things had begun to change. She'd put together the DA with Harry and Ron and managed that so brilliantly that Fred had started to look at her differently. She wasn't just his brother's best friend anymore. She was a talented young witch. Without a doubt the smartest student at the school, and if Dumbledore hadn't been Headmaster he'd have added the staff to that as well. She stood up for her beliefs and didn't care if anyone called her weird or stupid for them. _If someone told her she was stupid she'd probably hex them so bad even Madam Pomfrey would have trouble setting them right, just to prove them wrong._ She was witty enough to banter with him and George. And after everything they'd been through, especially the ordeal at the Ministry last year, she was definitely one of the bravest people he knew.

"Earth to Fred, Earth to Fred, come in Fred."

Fred turned toward his twin.

"Thinking about the perfect Hermione Granger again?" Of course George knew about his crush on Hermione. They told each other everything, it wasn't really possible to keep something from the other twin anyway.

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Fred asked nervously.

"Well how should I know? She didn't tell me any more than she did you" George answered with a grin for his twin. "Come on Freddie let's get some breakfast, I'm starving."

Hermione sat in Double Charms lazily practicing that day's assignment. She'd mastered it already but it couldn't hurt to practice and it kept her hands busy. Her mind on the other hand was quite unoccupied and so inevitably ended up on Fred. She'd been thinking about the dreams the entire lesson. Ron and Harry were too busy with the charm and she'd already finished perfecting her notes on the theory. After two hours of turning it over in her mind she could only conclude that she was in love with Fred Weasley. It didn't seem possible to her, they were a complete mismatch. She was a total bookworm, did her homework at the earliest possible time, wasn't interested in Quidditch, and constantly told them their pranks were childish and sometimes even dangerous. He on the other hand was a fantastic Quidditch player (at least according to people who knew those kind of things), he was constantly getting in detention, didn't care about school at all, he'd only come back because his mother wouldn't give up on it.

But there were good things about him as well. Of course he was smart, you couldn't actually pull off all those pranks if you weren't. And he was loyal, he would never let anyone he cared about get hurt in any way and that counted double for his family. And even if she didn't entirely approve of everything he did, he always managed to put a smile on her face when she was near him. _But then why don't I feel the same about George? They're practically inseparable and all those things apply to him as well. _Yet for some reason she just didn't. It was true that everything she had just summed up for Fred counted for George as well, but there were differences there too. Fred was the more spontaneous of the twins, George liked to think things through more properly. Which was probably why they worked so well together. Conversely George had actually earned the reputation of a playboy while Fred hadn't had that many girlfriends, at least as far as Hermione knew anyway. They weren't completely identical either. Fred's eyes were more of a sapphire blue and George's were more a deep sky blue. George had more freckles on his nose and cheekbones while Fred's were more spread out across his cheeks. Fred's face was also slightly narrower than his twin's. All put together Fred equalled perfect in Hermione's eyes whereas George just equalled George.

_I can't believe I'm in love with Fred Weasley!_ _How the hell did this happen? I'm supposed to be a sensible person!_ But being who she was Hermione quickly got over the shock and decided something had to be done about the whole situation. _If I'm in love with him there's only one thing left to do now, is there?_ _I have to find out how he feels about me!_

_**AN: I had some trouble with this chapter so it probably isn't as good as the last one. Please Please Please review, it really helps me stay in the mood. I've got another few chapters ready but I won't post them just yet, there might be some tweaking that has to be done. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Hermione had made up her mind to find out what Fred's feelings were towards her and she was sitting in the library weighing up her options. She couldn't just go up to him and tell him she loved him and couldn't stand another second without him. Well she could, but she referred to that option as Plan Desperate. If only there were someone who could ask him without him finding out what was going on. Harry and Ron weren't options as she'd just told them there was nothing going on and because they didn't have an ounce of subtlety between the pair of them. She could try Ginny. They were close and they were her brothers after all, she was allowed to show an interest in their lives without it being weird. So Ginny it was then, now all she had to do was find the girl.

"Harry do you know where Ginny is?" Hermione asked once she was back in the common room.

"Uhm, I think she was in the library working on an essay for Snape." Answered Harry from his chair by the fire.

"No I've just been there and I didn't see her anywhere."

"Oh, sorry then I don't know where she is."

Just as Hermione was about to ask if Harry had any ideas where Ginny might have gotten to, the portrait hole opened and Ginny herself walked in.

"Oh I hate those two!" she yelled as she stomped towards Harry and Hermione.

"Hate who Gin?" asked Harry after giving his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Fred and George! They totally ambushed me while I was walking back from the library. I was just walking along the corridor on the fifth floor and they grabbed me and pulled me down a secret passageway. Then they asked me all kinds of strange questions like 'When does Harry usually have dinner?' and 'When does Harry have a free period?' and after that they put a Leg-Locking curse on me so I couldn't follow them when they ran off!"

When it was clear Ginny had finished her little rant Harry pulled her onto his lap, gave her a kiss and said "That's ok love, I'll just be avoiding them for the next few days. I'm not exactly keen on being pranked."

Hermione, realising that Ginny would probably be very busy in a moment, quickly grabbed her by the sleeve, said "Could I have a word with you? In private? Sorry Harry you'll have her back in a minute." and pulled Ginny towards the girls' dormitories.

"What's all this about?" Ginny demanded when they were alone. "I was just about to have a great time with Harry, which doesn't happen that often now he's Quidditch captain and all that, and all you've done is made it that much shorter."

"I'm really sorry about that Ginny, but there's something I really need to tell you and I didn't want to interrupt once you were already having that great time."

Realising her friend needed her, Ginny gave up on being annoyed and said "What's the matter? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I kind of have a problem and I don't know what to do about it." Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione Granger, you are the smartest witch I know and there isn't anything you can't do once you've set your mind to it. Now tell me what's going on and I'll figure out a way to help you."

But Hermione couldn't do it. She was so afraid of what her friend would think of her that she couldn't get the words out. She started to talk a dozen times but all that came out were a few choking sounds.

Ginny was starting to get worried and gave her friend a hug. She whispered in her ear "Mione what's the matter? You look like you're about to confess to murder or something."

"Something like that." Hermione whispered back.

"What? You're not being serious?"

"Well no, I didn't kill anybody. But when I tell you, you might."

"Hermione Jean Granger, how dare you think that of me? I will never ever do anything of the sort!" Ginny said with a smile for her friend.

Hermione realised that Ginny was right. No matter what anyone else thought, Ginny would always be there to support her. So she plucked up all her Griffindor courage and said "I think I'm in love with your brother."

After a few seconds Ginny burst out laughing "Is that it? Hermione I thought it was something serious. You know Ron's had a crush on you for ages, what's wrong with you liking him back?"

"It isn't Ron" Hermione admitted "It's Fred."

Hermione waited for Ginny to answer but all she did was stare at her. After a few moments Hermione got worried and asked "Gin, you alright?"

"Fred?! You're in love with Fred?! As in Fred Weasley?!"

"Yes as in Fred Weasley!"

"Hermione how could this happen? You're two completely different people! And how could you do this to Ron? You know he's had a crush on you since forever!"

"Look I'm sorry alright? But I didn't choose this to happen, it just did! And I'm not too thrilled about it either, I'm apparently not capable of switching it off!" Hermione yelled at her friend. She was hurt. Ginny had just promised her that she wouldn't be angry with her and now she was accusing her of doing this on purpose.

Realising she'd overreacted Ginny apologised "I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to shout at you or to say all that stuff. I simply don't understand how this happened."

"Well like I said I'm not too happy either." Hermione answered. "And you can't imagine how confusing it was for me."

"You're probably right about that. Why don't you try to explain exactly how you came to feel this way and then we can work from there." Ginny suggested.

"Well it all started when I had a dream. Nothing spectacular or anything, we weren't even alone in the dream, but somehow it ended with us kissing. And after that it only got worse. I kept having dreams about him and they kept getting more serious. Then I started thinking about him without even realising it. My mind would just wander about until it got to him. And then..." Hermione hesitated, not sure of how to continue.

"What Mione? What happened then?" Ginny was on the edge of her seat, waiting for Hermione to continue.

Hermione made her voice as quiet as she possibly could and said "Then... Then I had a sex dream about him."

"Wow I'm sorry I asked. That really is bad. Not that I blame you or anything, but that is my brother you're talking about and I did NOT need that image in my head. Gross!" Ginny made a face at the mental image and Hermione giggled. She giggled even more when Ginny continued "I must admit you would go great together. You'd be unstoppable if you combined forces."

At that point Hermione stopped her laughing and said "I am going to need some help with that."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't know if he wants to combine forces with me you see. I wasn't exactly planning on walking up to him and shoving my tongue down his throat. As appealing as that may sound."

"Ew Mione, gross! Remember, brother."

"Sorry, it's not my fault I feel like this."

"So what do need me for in this?" Ginny asked once she'd gotten rid of the mental image.

"I was going to ask you to subtly ask him about his feelings for me. But after what they just did you don't have to. It's not like I can ask Ron or Harry, they're not really made to be subtle." Hermione rolled her eyes while saying the last bit. Then it suddenly hit her. "Oh god Ron! Gin, what am I going to tell him? He's had a thing for me for years! And now I have to go fall for his brother?! He'll kill me! Worse, he'll kill Fred!"

Ginny tried to comfort her friend and said "Don't worry Mione, we'll figure it out. We have to find out about Fred first, otherwise it isn't worth the trouble."

"Yeah I guess" Hermione agreed "Well I should probably let you get back to Harry now."

"If you don't mind." Ginny said with a twinkle in her eyes, probably thinking of what she would be doing once she got downstairs.

"No it's ok, go ahead. I'll be down in a minute." Hermione wanted her friend to be happy after all.

After Ginny left Hermione lay down on her bed and thought about what a great mess this had all turned into. She'd completely forgotten about Ron until Ginny brought it up and now it was all she could think about. At least, it was all she could think about until Fred started clouding her mind.

_**AN: Ok I've been super inspired today and finished loads of chapters. With a bit of luck I might be done tomorrow! Please review! I know it's not perfect but every time you send something it brings me that much closer... :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_They were in a broom closet on the fifth floor. It was hot in there with two bodies so close together. It was the middle of the night and if anyone were to walk in right then they were dead for sure. _

_He pushed her up against the wall of the closet. Her legs were around his waist and her hands were in his hair. His hands were holding her up by her thighs so he could easily reach every part of her. Their lips met again and resumed their furious dance. His tongue flicked across her bottom lip and she surrendered with a sigh. Her tongue explored the inside of his mouth while his did the same to her. She lifted her head to get some air and he moved his lips along her jaw. He nuzzled her ear and whispered her name. "Hermione" She melted at the sound of his voice and tried to twist her legs even tighter around his body, even though she knew that was practically impossible. She pulled his hair so his face would be in front of hers again. She kissed him with all the force in her body until they had to stop for a breath. She couldn't help but think that breathing was so impractical at a time like this._

_"Wait, Fred, stop." She said suddenly._

_"But why?" he asked, confused. "You know how much I love and want you. And you can't seriously tell me you don't want me after this."_

_"No, but what if we get caught?"_

_He smiled his most mischievous grin and said "Well we'll just have to deal with that when it happens. Because I am definitely not letting you go now."_

_She realised he was right, all she wanted was him and she didn't care if they got caught. She smiled at him and he started up where he left off._

_..._

Hermione rolled over in her bed and replayed the dream in her head. It was definitely getting worse! She had to find Ginny before she went insane.

**_AN: I had so much fun writing this! Please review and thank you to everyone who has favorited this! You're the best! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Fred woke up and looked at his watch. _6 o'clock in the morning?! Since when do I ever wake up this early?!_ That was when he remembered what had woken him. He'd been dreaming about Hermione, he'd told her he loved her and kissed her. At that point Ron had come barging in and pointed his wand at Fred. The moment he had woken up was the moment Ron had cursed him.

_Wait, back up. I told her I _loved _her? This was only a silly crush, when did love come into it? Shit, I am so dead if Ron finds out._

He lay there on his bed trying to sort out the problem but he wasn't really making a lot of progress. By the time George woke up all he'd decided was that he wasn't telling Ron anything unless absolutely necessary.

"You been awake long?" George mumbled sleepily once he realised his twin was up.

"Yeah I've been thinking." Fred said, and then added with a groan "I've been up since 6."

"Shit Gred, this girl's messing with your head. You've been up since 6 and thinking?! Keep this up and you'll be telling me we should stop pranking people soon."

"Oh shut up Forge." Fred grinned at his twin "If I ever want to give up pranking people you'll take me to St. Mungo's to have them fix me, even if you have to drag me kicking and screaming the entire way. What else is a twin for?"

"Aw, love you too Freddie." George smiled at his brother "So what were you thinking about? You know, other than the obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Well you're always thinking about Mione lately so it's pretty obvious that if you're up at an ungodly hour you'd be thinking about her. But what else?"

"I was trying to figure out what this is going to do to our dear little brother when he finds out." Fred said with a sigh. "You know he's had a crush on Hermione since forever and if he finds out his own brother feels the same he'll go mental."

"Yeah, he'll be the one that ends up in St. Mungo's."

"So any great ideas? I know I'm the smarter twin but you might have something in that head of yours that I can use."

"Oh Gred, she has deluded you. Everybody knows I'm the smarter twin. Better looking too." George grinned at his twin.

"Sure sure Forge. Let's go eat, all that thinking has made me hungry."

* * *

Hermione was sitting by the fire in the common room working on an essay for Ancient Runes when Fred and George walked in. George was making some forceful hand gestures but Fred kept shaking his head and muttering something that sounded like "St. Mungo's". _They're up early, I wonder if something's wrong_.

"Morning boys" She said cheerfully "You're up early."

"Morning Granger" George greeted her brightly.

"Morning Mione" Fred said gloomily.

"Is something wrong Fred?" Hermione asked him, worried that his normally constant smile was absent.

"Fred's just having some thinking problems" George grinned while his twin gave him a death glare.

"Oh, well if you need any help I'd be happy to." Hermione said hopefully.

When she said that Fred got a very strange expression on his face. Almost as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem in his head.

Slightly concerned Hermione asked "Everything ok Fred?"

"What? Oh yeah everything's fine Mione. No need to worry about me." He smiled at her and looked into her eyes. When he did that Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

Suddenly George cleared his throat loudly "Thought you were hungry Freddie?"

Fred blinked and looked away from Hermione's face "Yeah breakfast. See you around Granger."

"Bye boys" Hermione said, a bit disappointed that she hadn't been able to stare at him longer.

Shaking her head at her own behaviour she turned back to her essay.

_**AN: So what do you think of Fred's side of the story? Let me know! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had moved on to Potions by the time Ginny finally came down the staircase to the girls' dorms. She'd gone to wake Ginny up earlier but all she'd gotten was a mumbled response to leave her alone and wait till it was a reasonable time to get up.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted her.

"Morning" Ginny mumbled grumpily, still a bit annoyed at Hermione.

"Oh Ginny I'm sorry for waking you up so early, I just really needed to talk to you."

"I'm guessing this is about Fred." Ginny said while dropping into the chair next to Hermione's and sliding it closer so they could talk a bit more privately. "And please not too many details, I really don't need that picture in my head."

Hermione tried to explain her dream without being to explicit about it and once she was done Ginny just stared at her again.

"Oh c'mon Gin. Don't just sit there. I need your help." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh you need help alright. I'm still trying to figure out if it should be mine or a professional's." Ginny said with a grin.

"That's not funny! I'm really starting to freak out here."

"What? Why? Mione it's just a crush, there's nothing to freak out about. So you've had a few dreams about the guy, there's nothing wrong with that. I dream about Harry all the time."

"Yeah but you've been dating for the past 5 months or something. I haven't." Hermione pointed out.

But Ginny wasn't giving up so easily. "That's got nothing to do with it! Even if I hadn't been dating him I'd still dream about him. You have those dreams because of the feelings you have for him, not because you've actually done anything."

Hermione didn't know what to say at first. "But Gin, the things I'm doing in those dreams aren't exactly things I'd be doing if I were actually dating your brother."

"So? I've never done anything like that with Harry either but I've dreamed about stuff like that as well."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me calm down?"

"I am totally serious. There is nothing wrong with you."

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. She had never actually thought she'd do all the things she'd been doing in her dreams. But then she'd never had anyone to do those things with so she hadn't really given it that much thought. "Oh I'm so glad that's sorted out."

Then she remembered the other reason she'd wanted to see Ginny. "Have you talked to him yet? Because he was acting kind of strange earlier when him and George came down for breakfast."

"What do you mean, strange?" Ginny asked.

Hermione explained what had happened and about the weird look on Fred's face. After she was done Ginny said "Hmm... That's just given me an idea. I'll be right back." And left before Hermione could say another word.

* * *

Fred was sitting in the Great Hall with George. They were discussing plans to get Hermione alone so he could talk to her. "Well we know when she has a free period because apart from Ancient Runes and Arithmancy she takes the same classes as Harry and Ron. So she won't have one when they don't and we've checked all of theirs. We know what time they usually come down to dinner. Now all we have to do is figure out how to separate her from them."

"You could always just ask her if you could have a talk alone. I'm pretty sure she'd be willing to help even if she didn't know what you were talking about." George suggested.

"Yeah but the problem with that is that Ron will just ask her what I said and then his head will explode. Which is kind of what I'm trying to avoid here." Fred pointed out.

They were quiet for a bit when George got a familiar twinkle in his eyes. Fred knew his partner in crime was coming with a prank and just as he was going to ask about it Ginny sat down.

"Are you in love with Hermione?" she asked before she had even properly sat down.

Fred's eyes almost bugged out of his head in shock. _How the bloody hell does she know?!_

"Well are you?" his sister asked again.

Fred still couldn't answer her. He turned toward his twin for help and saw that George was just as dumbstruck as he was.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me" Ginny said with a wink and sauntered of into the Entrance Hall.

Fred finally found his voice. "What the bloody hell was that?! How in the name of Merlin's saggy pants did she find out about this? You didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course I didn't tell her. What kind of a brother do you think I am?" But Fred hadn't really needed the answer. He knew his brother, his partner in crime, his twin would never do that to him.

"I'm sorry. I was just in shock. How the hell does she know about this?"

"Beats me, but she said she wouldn't tell anyone and she's never broken a promise in her life. I don't think you have to worry about her too much." George tried to comfort his brother.

"Yeah, that's true. But if Ginny figured it out, then who says nobody else hasn't? Somebody else could easily tell the entire school about this." Fred said with horror etched on his face. He had never really cared about what anybody else thought of him, but it wasn't him he was worried about. He wanted Hermione to know how he felt, but only if he was the one to tell her so he could explain properly. That wasn't going to happen if she found out from somebody else.

"We'll figure something out." George told him. "And anyway, I was just coming up with a plan to get our dear Mione on her own."

Fred listened while George explained. And once he got the general idea of the plan he couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face.

**_AN: This is the last chapter I'm posting today. I've finished the next one already so you won't have to wait that long, but I'm still struggling with the one after that and I don't want you to have to wait too long for it. Also I have a question: Do I stop once Hermione tells Fred how she feels (and Fred tells her in return) or do I continue to when they have to tell everybody else? I'm a bit torn and would really appreciate your opinions so, as always, please review! :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_It was a beautiful summer evening. The sun was setting and they were sitting on the shore of the lake in the grounds. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. Everyone else was starting to head back into the castle and it wasn't long before it was just them sitting there. No one else was in sight. He turned his head to face her and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and saw her smiling at him. She was more perfect than he could ever imagine. She put her arms around his neck and he leaned his forehead against hers. Their noses were touching and their lips were an inch apart. He longed to close that small distance, it felt like miles to him. He looked into her eyes again and saw the same longing in them. He didn't hesitate and crashed his mouth against hers. She pulled his head closer but she was stronger than he expected and they fell to the ground. He was lying on top of her. He touched her lips with his tongue and she opened them willingly. Her legs snaked around his waist. One of his hands was in her hair, the other was attempting to pull her even closer than she already was. He almost hated himself for doing it but he broke the kiss to get some air. He nuzzled her neck just to breathe in the pure scent that was her, it was magnificent. He couldn't ever live without this again._

_He looked her deeply in the eyes and said "I love you" and before he could utter another word she had pulled him back towards her and was kissing him with all her might. He returned the kiss with everything he had, his hand was stroking her thigh and when she let out a small moan it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. There wasn't a force in hell that could have pulled them apart that night._

...

Fred woke up smiling to the sound of his alarm, thinking about the dream he had just had.

Today was the day he was going to make that dream come true.

_**AN: Sorry for not updating in a while, the last chapter is killing me. I'm posting this because I couldn't make you wait any longer, but the final installment will probably take a while what with my exams and stuff. Any suggestions for Fred's plan are welcome, that part is still a bit rough. As always, reviews please! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_I forgot this in all the other chapters, I don't own any of the awesomness of the Harry Potter universe. That credit goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Fred woke his twin with the words "George wake up! We've got a prank to carry out!"

George mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, going back to sleep.

"If you don't get up now I'll just have to add you to the list. You do realise that, don't you?"

This made George jump out of his bed and race toward his clothes.

"See you down in the common room in five." Fred told his twin.

Fred was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire when George came down the stairs and said "Ready Freddie? It's a big day, you don't want to mess it up."

"I'm fine" Fred reassured his brother, "I wouldn't screw this up for the world."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in an armchair in the Griffindor common room waiting for Ron and Harry to get back from breakfast. Though she didn't know it, she was sitting in the exact same chair that Fred had been sitting in earlier that morning. She looked around when she heard Harry and Ron's voices coming from the portrait hole and her jaw dropped open in shock.

"Ron! Harry!" she screeched "Why the hell aren't you wearing anything?!" She hastily averted her eyes as she said that.

"What?" Ron asked, looking down, "We're both fully clothed Hermione, what are you talking about?"

"If you're both wearing clothes then WHY CAN'T I SEE ANY?!" Hermione yelled at them.

Just then Dean and Seamus walked into the common room and Hermione let out a yelp of frustration. "Oh Merlin not you too?!"

"What's going on?" a very confused Dean asked Harry, who answered with "Apparently someone's charmed either us or Hermione because she can see right through our clothes."

Seamus and Dean let out yell of surprise and quickly covered themselves with their hands.

"So how do we figure out if it's us or her?" Seamus asked nervously.

Hermione had come up with an answer and said, "Well why don't you all wait here to see if any other girls have the same problem. If they don't I've been pranked, if they do you've been pranked. Meanwhile I'll be in the library trying to find a counter-spell." And with that she left the four boys standing there in the middle of the room.

* * *

When Hermione returned an hour later it was quite obvious it wasn't just her. Not a single boy from the 5th, 6th or 7th year was to be found, yet all the girls from those years were sitting close together in small groups and giggling. Hermione didn't really feel like being surrounded by all that giggling so she sat herself down in an armchair by the fire and hid behind her newly acquired book. Not 5 minutes later a small piece of paper floated down on top of the page she was reading.

_Mione, could you walk out of the portrait hole, down the corridor and close your eyes? I need to talk to you. – Fred_

Hermione thought about it for a minute. It seemed Fred and George weren't behind the prank after all if Fred was asking her to close her eyes. But if they didn't pull the prank then she would be able to see through Fred's clothes. _Now that could be interesting. But what if he sees me looking, that would just be too awkward. But Fred wouldn't send me this if it wasn't really important. Oh what the hell, I'm going._ She got up, left the common room, walked down the corridor and closed her eyes.

Hermione had been standing there for about half a minute when she felt someone putting their hands over her eyes. "Sorry, just had to be sure you wouldn't peek." She heard Fred say. "Now don't panic, we're just going for a walk. Somewhere a bit more secluded." She could practically hear the grin in his voice.

They walked for about 10 minutes by Hermione's count. When Fred uncovered her eyes her first instinct was to open them and look around. Slightly shocked she said "But I can see your clothes!"

"Well, if it really bothers you that much I can take them off." Fred said jokingly.

"No, no that's alright. I was just surprised I guess."

"Are you sure? Do you really not want to see me with my clothes off?" Fred said, the grin on his face almost splitting it in two.

Hermione blushed, the memory of her last dream popping into her head, and quickly looked way from his face.

"You're blushing! Hermione Granger I am shocked, how dare you lie to me?" Fred's voice became, if possible, even more amused.

Desperately trying to change the subject Hermione said, "So why did I have to have my eyes closed to come here, wherever we are?" It seemed they were in a secret passage of some sorts, but where and on which floor which floor was impossible to tell.

"I didn't want you to be able to leave without my help" Fred said, still laughing.

"Well you've certainly managed that." Hermione said, "Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Fred's eyes seemed to tighten a bit as she said this. "Uhm... Well there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead."

"See Mione, I've been thinking about some stuff lately and I... Uh..." Fred looked extremely flustered. Hermione wondered if she should say something, but she wasn't used to seeing either twin at a loss for words so she didn't really know what to do.

Fred closed his eyes, visibly taking hold of himself, took a deep breath and opened them again. He looked deep into her eyes and she could feel the blush returning to her cheeks.

"I love you."

Hermione was stunned. She'd been imagining hearing those words for so long that she wasn't sure that he'd really said them. All she could do was stare. Then Fred started rambling.

"Okay I know I probably sound crazy saying that. I mean we haven't even gone out or anything-"

"Fred-"

"and I know Ron really likes you and you probably like him as well. I just needed to get this off my chest. Please don't yell at me,-"

"Fred!"

"you always yell at me so I'm pretty sure you're going to start in about 5 seconds or something. Please, please, please don't yell."

Hermione did the only thing she could think of to shut him up. She stepped up to him, stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She felt him freeze in shock and, after a moment or two, him starting to respond to being kissed. The moment he started to intensify the kiss she pulled away.

"Just so you know I love you too. I've been dying to hear you say that for so long now."

Fred looked into her eyes and crashed his lips to hers. He pushed her against the wall. _This is so much better than dreams._

__**_AN: Okay the prank wasn't that great, but I'm not really good at those. So what do you think of the ending? I decided to end on this, it seemed appropriate. But if anyone's interested, I will be doing a sequel because I like where this is going._****___ It's probably going to be called 'When dreams come true' but that could still change. As always, please review! :)_**


End file.
